Unstoppable
by Veraccolacci
Summary: What would have happened if Marinette saw something different after the Ice Rink? What if she needed help to keep akumas away from herself? What if her closest friends were not there to help?
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Rink

_**=Disclaimer=**_

_**Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me neither as the songs that I might or might not use for this story.**_

_**This is set on the Frozer episode as starter point, for what I am going to (try to) achieve with the story I will start with lines from the episode and change it according to what the story will need. **_

_**I'd like to say that the story was already being written before Day of the Heroes and 3rd season episodes and reveals. **_

_**I will try to adapt some things from the story to fit with the series but might as well continue with what I originally thought so it may differ with the original show storyline.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ice Rink.

What on earth was going on her head when she mentioned about going with Adrien to the ice rink?

All of this was a huge mess. How was she supposed to go help Adrien on a date? How would she get out of it? Most importantly, did she really wanted to get out of it? Just by thinking about it she already knew the answer.

Adrien did seem relieved after her statement and she was not that selfish to deny the help to him when he needed her.

Alya and her friends were talking about the matter giving her ideas and support, it's not like they were anything else but friends. So that's exactly what she said to her friends, but even after explaining them, they just didn't get it. And with all the arguing and noise from them, she really needed to get some fresh air.

She was too deep into her thoughts to notice her surroundings, that's why she jumped at the sound breaking the silence.

"Do you feel kinda like this?" The voice startled her for a bit. But the soft, soulful tune Luka was playing seemed fit for her situation.

"Personally, I think a girl like you deserves to feel more like…" Luka played a happier and livelier tune, sending a warm feeling to her heart. "And whoever made you feel this way, is nothing but a …" Luka made a little drift. She couldn't help the giggles.

"Thanks, Luka." He continued playing a soft tune and that's when it hit her. Maybe she didn't need to face the issue by herself?. Maybe she could lean for support in the person who was right beside her. And maybe…

"Say, are you free tomorrow?"

A few miles away, a boy in golden hair was walking nervously through his room, throwing stuff inside the sports bag.

"Adrien, are you sure you want to go with THAT girl? She is emotionless! I took you for the insufferable mellow kind of guy."

The little voice did not distract the boy from his business, now preparing for bed.

"Plagg, she is not emotionless, she is just very focused. Also, she might be right, I need to change targets. However…"

"Whatever you're about to say, better Include camembert."

"Kagami has some resemblance with Ladybug, don't you think?"

"Adrien, you seriously can't be so blind!"

"What did you say?"

The little floating cat didn't expect to have said that out loud. Tikki would totally kill him if he said anything. And no one wants to see the little kwami angry, sweet, kind and everything but she was scary and dangerous when she was mad.

"That you need to ease your mind. Also, wasn't that girl akumatized before? How would she be in two places?"

"Ladybug had other friends I didn't meet before so she could have asked Rena to make an illusion to get Hawkmoth off her track."

"I don't think the illusion power works out like that. Stop plotting and get me my dinner. Your crazy conspiration ideas are getting me hungry."

Having Luka near made her a bit less nervous. But she just could not stop the stumper when Adrien got close to her.

"It was really cool of you to bring Luka, Marinette."

"Of course, that's what friends are for."

"I don't know what to do about Kagami. Should I offer to hold her hand?"

He was looking just too amazing and dreamy but asking her what to do was pushing her buttons.

"You have to let her fall."

"Huh?"

**What was I thinking that I could do this? I obviously can't** Her mind was running fast to try to fix her mistake and her quick words were as fast as her mind.

"No! What I actually meant was … that you can not let her fall in any way. Do whatever you can so she doesn't fall, so yeah grab a hold of her hand and take her into the ice…"

Marinette was speaking and gesturing so quickly that she didn't realize she tied wrongly her laces and was falling, till she felt some arms breaking her fall.

She didn't pay much attention to whatever Luka was saying. She was caught up in the surprise of having him taking care of her and got lost on his eyes for a brief moment. But followed Luka to the rink with still the puzzled look in her face.

Luka was really a talented skater and she was unable to take her eyes off of him. It was just nice to receive the attention she wanted from someone else.

She saw Kagami and Adrien entering the rink holding hands and sadness hit her. Apparently too literal as she was falling again. Except that she never touched the ice because once again the hands of Luka caught her.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh huh" Looking at him made her heart skip a beat. The movements together came out so naturally. Like if they had been doing this forever.

And for a brief moment, a very odd thought crossed her mind. Could he be? Could Luka be her masked partner? She discarded the thought as quick as it came. That couldn't be right, he was taller than Chat, he was not blonde and the personality didn't match.

Luka was too sweet to be that silly flirtatious cat.

The skating coach interrupted her thoughts and spoiled the moment trying to get Luka into professional skating. But she got curious about what Luka said. A brand new song to write? She was well aware that his eyes didn't leave hers while saying that. It made her smile.

And she didn't know how could Luka lift her up with such ease… her confusion shifted to a freedom feeling, somehow it was different from the freedom of jumping through the roofs. It felt like flying but more carefree.

When he pulled her down she noticed their movements were in sync. She could feel her cheeks burn when her hand hold Luka's.

She was not really paying attention to the other couple till Kagami pulling Adrien caught her eye and she got distracted. Her heart was feeling more pain than her body did when she crashed to the ring walls.

"Are you ok?"

"Are you ok?"

She lifted her eyes to see the two boys standing in front of her ready to help her. She was immediately drawn to take Adrien's hand. But she was there with Luka, who had been just the sweetest with her today.

It was the hardest decision and it broke her heart but Adrien was there with Kagami.

Before she could take Luka's hand the coach appeared to try getting Adrien into signing, but the mayor interrupted.

Kagami seemed annoyed when she spoke.

"Get up. The only reason you can't stay on your feet is your hesitation. I never hesitate."

She took in those words. Kagami was right. Around Adrien, she was always a tangle of nerves and she couldn't even speak. With Luka, she was more like herself even if her heart kept pulling her towards Adrien.

Suddenly she was not in the mood for skating.

"Marinette, are you ok?"

"I think I hurt myself. It's probably best if we call it a day."

She began walking out when she heard a voice calling her.

"Marinette wait. I'll come with you. If you're not feeling good I should make sure you get home safely."

"Thank you, Luka. I'll go pick up my shoes."

She wanted to be alone but it would be rude to leave Luka behind. After all, it was she who asked him to come. She was putting her shoes on when she saw the Akuma.

"Luka, I'm not feeling that good I think I did hit myself really hard, could you please get me something from the Pharmacy nearby?"

She had to keep Luka to a safe distance from the rink if an akuma attack was on the move.

"I think I should call your parents and take you to the doctor."

"I'll be okay, but could you get me the medicine, please?"

"Okay, I'll see you outside."

She ran into the bathroom to call for her transformation but Adrien was talking on the other side she was not really listening but he said she had to hide. She realized everything was starting to get frozen. She had to transform but she might need a little more power

"Tikki, power up."

"Stalac Tikki"

"Stalac Tikki, Spots on!"

Her new suit was protecting her from the cold and gave her a pretty pair of skates.

She got out just to see everything turned into ice. She looked around for her friends. Didn't took long to find Luka frozen while trying to go back to the ice rink. He had a concerned look in his face. She was coming outside from trying to find Adrien. But she couldn't, neither did she found Kagami. They were probably somewhere together.

She needed to fight this out as soon as possible and free them from the akuma.

She climbed up the roofs and spot Chat Noir but he was acting strangely. He was being so cold. Which perfectly fit the atmosphere.

"Please don't tell me you're mad at me about the rose."

"There may be a certain chill between us."

"I get it but we should focus on saving Paris right now."

Chat Noir was really stubborn and she was really not in the mood. She was thinking of a plan and was being distracted on her thoughts. Her body was moving on its own. She was not attentive to her surroundings.

If it wasn't for Chat's quick action, she would have ended up smashed. She was glad to have her partner back with her and promptly recognized he was right. Ladybug knew that she needed Chat to work everything out. They were an unstoppable team. And they needed each other.

Chat seemed to understand that quickly too. Because working together with her charm and his cataclysm they broke the skates and purified the akuma.

But shortly after their "Pound It" Ladybug found herself hurrying back into the rink. Didn't even stayed to talk to Chat. She needed to make sure Luka, Adrien and Kagami were fine after all this mess.

They took a few selfies. One that she kept on her phone of the four of them. It was a good picture. Despite the fact that Kagami was standing too close to Adrien.

After that, she stayed to talk to the coach. Then she turned to see him walking Kagami to the car and shortly after she was placing a kiss in Adrien's lips before leaving.

She felt like the salt dissolved the thin ice she was standing on and letting her fall into the freezing cold water.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is the very first Fanfic I've decided to publish. Your reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. I hope you like the story and don't hate me too much. I promise everything I do is to achieve a goal. Please, no ship wars. **

**A/N 2.0: Thank you for the feedback, I tried to correct what you kindly noted me and I'm changing the style for the next chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

_**=Disclaimer=**_

_**Miraculous Ladybug does not belong to me, either as the songs that I might or might not use for this story.**_

_**I'm trying to adapt some things from the story to fit with the series but might as well continue with what I originally thought so it may differ with the original show storyline.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Luka noticed her grimace and spoke in a worried tone.

"Marinette, you don't look too well, with the akuma attack I couldn't get to the Pharmacy. Let's take the subway together, I'll take you home."

"Thank you, Luka, it's better if I go alone."

"Marinette, you look hurt. There's no possible way that I'm going to let you go alone in that state."

Yes, she was hurt. But this was not about her crash into the rink. It was rather the one in her heart. Now she knew why it's called a crush.

Thinking about it sent chills down her spine.

She didn't notice Luka taking off his hoodie till it was placed it over her shoulders.

"You were shivering. Hope this helps a little."

Marinette smiled and looked down. Being near Luka was comforting and helped keep her calm.

There was concerned looks from her Kwami from the place in her bag where she was hidden.

She knew that she needed to stop her feelings from overwhelming her or she could be akumatized. But the image of that kiss was tattooed on her brain so she kept thinking about it over and over again. She didn't even realize when she got home.

"Marinette!" Her parents were running to her with concerned faces and that woke her up. She saw Luka coming behind them with the same expression.

"Where does it hurt sweetie? Tom, we should take her to the hospital, look at how pale she is."

"Must have been a hard hit. I'll get my keys."

"Mom, Dad. Please, don't worry. I'm okay, I just think I need to rest."

She didn't stop to take a second look at them, she just kissed Luka goodbye and went to shower.

Their parents just looked to each other considering if they should let her be or grab her and go to the doctor.

"Sir, Ma'am. Would you allow me to pass by later tonight to check up on Marinette? I'm worried about her."

"Oh, Luka. You're very welcome to come anytime."

"Thank you for walking her all the way here, son."

"Thank you, ma'am. Sir, there's nothing to thank for. There's the least I could do. Marinette is a very brave and kind person. It hurts to see her sick."

"I can see you're very fond of her."

"I am, ma'am."

"What about you join us for dinner? I'm really grateful for coming along with my daughter."

"Thank you, Sir. I might take on that offer, but I need to home and get something that might help Marinette."

Sabine and Tom smiled to each other as they said their goodbyes to that boy to go back to work. However, Sabine looked up to the stairs full aware that her daughter had something else than physical pain.

"Marinette, please come down for dinner. We got a guest darling."

A guest. That was just perfect. She didn't want to go downstairs, she didn't want to eat and especially, she didn't want to see anyone. But not coming down would only make her mother even more worried than she already was.

She had no idea who was the guest of her parents so she decided to wear something a little bit more casual than her usual clothes and opted for a black A-Line dress with a rounded neck, it had an abstract red pattern at the bottom that would make you think of flames. And after a second look, she resolved to wear a red modern-obi belt and her black ballerina flats.

She walked down the stairs and heard her parents laughing in a contagious tone that made her smile. Her surprise came later when she saw who were they laughing with.

"Luka? What are you doing here?"

"Wow, Marinette you look great."

He noticed the weird look from Tom and quickly added not missing, however, the blush on the girl's cheeks.

"I mean you look better. I… I came here to see how were you doing.

"You… were worried about me?"

"Of course, I was. You didn't seem okay when I left earlier."

He quickly took a bag he had near him and approached her.

"I brought you this. It's some pain pills, it's nothing too strong though. Also, there are some chocolates, Juleka said you liked the ones with Cherry."

He grabbed a second bag and took out a canister and some gel packs.

"Mom made you some soup, she said it would make you feel better. And I thought you might want to try this. To ease the pain too and maybe to help you don't feel sore from the hit."

Marinette was flustered with so much attention from the guy and took what he was offering with a little smile.

"Thank you, Luka. I didn't expect this and I really appreciate your concern. I'm feeling a little better. You didn't have to trouble yourself so much."

Luka looked directly in her eyes and she felt like he was reading deep into her soul.

"I did have to. Well, it's not a trouble, but I did have to come to see you after how we parted earlier."

Marinette looked down to hide the colour on her cheeks. Luka was making her blush frequently today.

Sabine told them to sit so everyone could have dinner and so they did. Marinette also asked her mom to serve her some of the soup that Anarka prepared for her. It would be rude not to eat it and she was delighted, it was delicious.

Marinette was picking up the table, she was smiling at how lovely the dinner was. Everyone was talking calmly and comfortable which was really nice.

"Marinette."

"Yes, mom?"

"You can leave the rest to me and your dad, you go talk to your friend."

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh, sweetie? He is a good boy."

Marinette looked away, she didn't saw him the way her mom was thinking.

"Luka lets go upstairs to talk."

"Is that okay? I mean, it's already late and you might be tired."

"I'm good. Also, you brought your guitar for a reason right?"

"You're right."

He picked up his things and walked behind her to go to her room.

"Marinette. Keep the trapdoor open."

"Yes, dad…"

She rushed into her room and tried to hide the intense red colour that was on her face.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay Marinette, he is just taking care of you."

"Maybe, but it's embarrassing."

The boy was looking around her room. And she was thankful for having taken down all the pictures of Adrien after the show fiasco.

"Please, sit down." She pointed to the divan while she sat on her chair. Places they sat on respectively.

"Marinette, are you sure you're ok? You don't seem like you are. And I can tell is not exactly from the accident before. Is it?"

She didn't answer, she just looked at him and tried to force a smile. She couldn't. If she said anything she would break down.

Luka just started playing a soft elegant tune almost ethereal and stopped only when he noticed the tears on her face.

She didn't know when she started crying. And was only aware of the tears when Luka wiped away one of them placing his hand very softly on her cheek.

"Do you want to get rid of this pain?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the people who are supporting the story. For the follows and favorites. Thank you for the feedback. It's very important for me to read your reviews and your feedback. I'd like to say I'm writing the other chapters already, so I hope to update it regularly.**


End file.
